


Question

by yikeslarry



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Jealousy, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslarry/pseuds/yikeslarry
Summary: Lara Jean is trying her absolute best to be understanding of Peter and Gen's friendship, but it's really hard when Peter turns to Gen for every tiny thing.Based off of the song Question by Lauv





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals, 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed the thought process and writing it. I don't want to say it's rushed, because I spent a few days writing it, but it hasn't been edited very much so I apologize now for any mistakes. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

Lara Jean knew that sometimes she was overreacting. She knew deep down that she didn’t actually have anything to worry about - that half of the things that went on in her mind were all things that were made up there too. But that didn’t help to make her feel any better, or make her feel any less insecure. 

She couldn’t help but let Gen get under her skin. Even after a year and a half of dating Peter, Gen still had such a big say in all things Peter and Lara Jean. She’s even almost positive that Gen runs through her own mind more than she runs through Peter’s mind, but again that doesn’t help her at all. 

What also didn’t help was the fact that Gen and Peter were still best friends. There were even times when the three of them had to hang out together, despite how awful and nasty Gen repeatedly was to Lara Jean. And it isn’t so much that Peter let Gen get away with being awful and nasty, but he still kept going back to Gen as her go to person. Lara Jean often felt like the third wheel, and though she isn’t all that experienced, she knows for a fact that as exes, Peter shouldn’t be Gen’s person, and Gen shouldn’t be Peter’s person and she shouldn’t ever feel like the third wheel.

It didn’t matter how many times Peter explained to Lara Jean the type of friendship he had with Gen, or how many times he explained to her that Gen wasn’t her person, she was his person, it didn’t stop her stomach from sinking any time Peter hung out with Gen, or seeing Gen’s name light up Peter’s phone on their date nights and Peter texting her back almost immediately.

So that is why Lara Jean is currently planning to ignore Peter the rest of their date night. It is one thing for Peter to text her back when they’re out at dinner, because Lara Jean gets on her phone to scroll through Instagram and Twitter too, but it’s another thing for him to answer her during a movie. And an even bigger another thing for him to stop holding Lara Jean’s hand to text her back. 

She doesn’t read the texts, because she feels like that might be too much of a privacy breech, and she isn’t that crazy. But she does look over and get confirmation that it is in fact Gen that he’s texting. And the only thing that makes her feel better is that there isn’t an emoji next to Gen’s contact name like the little pink heart that Peter has next to Lara Jean’s. But there is a contact picture, and that’s enough for Lara Jean. 

When Peter eventually does go back to hold Lara Jean’s hand, she makes sure to keep it planted firm in her lap, laying over her other hand, so as to avoid Peter’s. And when he tries to pull it off, she makes it obvious that she isn’t interested by pulling it back and shaking her head. She doesn’t take her eyes away from the large screen to see the look on Peter’s face. He settles instead on laying his hand on her knee. 

Lara Jean has this thing about waiting for the credits of the movie to finish completely before leaving the theater in fear of missing any secret clips. So Peter knows something is very much wrong when Lara Jean gets up and starts making her way towards the end of the aisle as soon as words come on the screen. He has to power walk for a brief moment and try to cut in front of people to catch up with her. When he does catch up with her it’s in the hallway walking back towards the lobby and her arms are crossed.

“Lara Jean, can you slow down?” Lara Jean continued walking at the same pace. “I would like to go home now Peter, no need for taking our time.” 

Despite her faster than usual walking, Peter made sure to stick with her every step of the way. As soon as they got in the car, Peter looked at her and continued to look at her without buckling up or starting the car. 

“Gonna tell me what’s wrong? We still have to go get frozen yogurt and I would very much like for you to be happy during that.” “I don’t want frozen yogurt, I want to go home.” She still hadn’t turned to look at him. “Lara Je—” “home, Peter.”

Peter sighed and reluctantly turned towards the steering wheel, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space. 

The ride home was mostly quiet, until the last five minutes when Lara Jean decided she was tired of the silence and turned the radio on. 

As soon as Peter pulled up to Lara Jean’s house, Lara Jean’s hand was on the door handle before he had even come to a complete stop. He made sure to lock the doors before coming to a stop, and locked them again after she would unlock them.

“Peter I swear to God if you do not let me out of this car..” “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Lara Jean closed her eyes and let out a breath before turning to look at him. 

“You really want to know what’s wrong?”

He stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

“I am so freaking tired of just getting the left overs.” Peter looks at her confused. “The left overs?” 

“Yes, Peter, the left overs. It’s like when your parents have adult parties and they make cookies and have chips for the adults but you don’t get to touch any of it until all of the party guests have had their share and then some and after they’re all gone, you get to go in and see if there’s anything left and maybe if you’re lucky there’s a cookie left, but mostly it’s just crumbs.” 

He is still looking at her just as confused. “I don’t think I’m following along. Is this because I ate the last of the popcorn during the movie? I asked if you wanted any you said —”

“No, Peter this isn’t about the damn popcorn. It’s about us. You and me. And Gen. And how tired I am of her lingering presence at all times. And how sad it makes me and how I get sick to my stomach every time she intrudes one of our dates either in person or through the phone.”

Peter looks sad at this, and he is sad. The thought of him ever making Lara Jean sad, makes him incredibly sad. 

“Lara Jean, you know that she isn’t intruding. Our dates are always just me and you. I can’t control when she texts me.”

“They’re always me and you and her. She’s always there, just not physically. And no obviously I know you can’t control when she texts you, but you can control when you text her back. I know she probably gets some satisfaction knowing you’re on a date with me but you’re still choosing her. She has you wrapped around her finger and you don’t even realize it. Instead, your girlfriend is left to get the shit end of it.”

And now Peter is shocked at hearing his girlfriend, the beautiful, feisty saint that she is, swear. She must really be mad. But Peter never really has understood how to talk to girls when they’re angry, so of course nothing he ever says helps anyone. 

“Look babe, I think you’re mad and jealous for no reason,” her eyes widen at this, “Gen and I are friends, we were friends before we ever dated, and we dated for a long time so it’s normal to be friends after.” 

“First of all do not try to tell me that what I am feeling is not valid. Secondly, it is far less than normal to be this close to your ex, and be this comfortable talking to her and about her with your current girlfriend.”

“God Covey, I’m not telling you your feelings aren’t valid, I’m just saying that there’s no reason for you to be feeling them.”

“That is essentially telling me they aren’t valid! Look, Peter, I’m tired. I want to go inside, put on a face mask, and go to sleep. I’ll forget this all by tomorrow. Get home safe, ok?”

Peter looks at her with his lips pursed to the side. “Can I at least get a kiss goodnight? I don’t like when you’re mad at me.” Lara Jean gives him a small side smile and leans across the middle console and kisses his cheek. She’s still very much upset and if her mind wasn’t running a million miles before about this whole Gen thing, it definitely is now after Peter told her she was jealous for no reason. 

“Goodnight, Peter.”

Lara Jean goes inside and takes a very hot bath with her Korean face mask and a warm cup of chamomile tea. She tries her very best to relax, but she’s finding it hard to considering that she’s been harboring these feelings for a year and a half, and that any time she brings it up, Peter brushes it off. She’s starting to feel like she’s getting put on the back burner.

Peter is his own sort of sad about their argument, as he lays down in his bed, earbuds in each ear, listening to music and staring up at his ceiling. He wishes that he knew how to keep Lara Jean from being upset, he wishes he knew how to balance both people at the same time. He doesn’t know how to keep the girl he loves happy, or how to get rid of the girl he once loved. 

The thing with Peter is that he has spoken with Gen everyday for at least the last five years. He doesn’t exactly know how to stop that. He knows he doesn’t have any residual feelings for Gen, despite Gen’s own feelings, but she’s like a bad habit that he can’t quite break.

Peter picks up his phone, seeing a text from Gen. He doesn’t answer right away, but instead pulls up his text thread with Lara Jean and sends her a quick goodnight text.

Peter: Goodnight, Covey. I love you. No matter what.

The next morning, Peter pulls up to Lara Jean’s house and waits for her to come outside. 

Lara Jean woke up to a good morning text from Peter, and even though it’s a small gesture, she already feels better this morning. Whilst she knows that this is going to have to be a conversation they have at some point, she will leave it alone for the moment. 

As soon as she gets in Peter’s car, she leans over and kisses him good morning - a routine they have both gotten relatively used to. Peter hands her the London fog tea latte that he bought her and she smiles at him in appreciation. 

When Peter starts driving, he tries to bring up their fight from last night but Lara Jean stops him. 

“Lets not talk about this this early in the morning. I won’t be seeing you again until third period and I don’t want to be upset and distracted in my classes. Deal?” He side eyes her and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Deal, Covey.”

School goes by the same as it always does. They both go to their first class of the day as happy as they can be when at school, and all seems well. 

That is until just after fourth period when Lara Jean is at her locker putting a few things up before she heads over to Peter’s table to join him for lunch.  
She hears someone clear their throat next to her and when she looks to her left, she sees none other than Gen, standing against the locker with her arms crossed - a staple look for Gen. Lara Jean gives her best fake smile as she’s never been one to make it obvious how much she dislikes someone. 

“Genevieve, hi.” “Lara Jean.” The two stare at each other for just a moment longer before Gen straightens up a little. 

“I uh, I heard about your little argument with Peter. That you don’t like how he still bends over backwards for me just at the snap of my finger.”

Lara Jean is most definitely rolling her eyes in her head. 

“There’s a lot of history between Peter and I. You can’t just erase history. And insecurity isn’t a good look on you.”

This time Lara Jean makes sure to actually roll her eyes, exaggerates the roll even to the point where it slightly throbs. “I’m not insecure Gen, I just think it’s weird is all. And kind of unfair to me.”

“Look, Lara Jean, Peter has a lot of experience in relationships. A lot of experience that you don’t have. Do you really think he’s going to want to stick around with a jealous little girl? Let’s face it, you already don’t put out, which is really annoying to him as it is. The last thing you want is to also get in the way of him and his friends. Trust me, no guy likes a pathetic girlfriend.”

She can see the little smirk that Gen gives, knowing that somewhere in there she struck a chord. 

“I’m not sure what mine and Peter’s personal life has to do with anything.”

Gen laughs. Lara Jean has never been into violence or any sort of confrontation for that matter, but she’s never wanted to slap Gen across the face more than in this moment right now. 

“Oh please, LJ. It’s all Peter talks to me about. How much he misses sex, and just how little of anything you give to him. He’s a guy Lara Jean. Why would you think that he’d be able to sit around waiting for you?”

Lara Jean shuts her locker and tries her best not to show Gen that she’s actually really hurt. She walks around Gen and makes her way down the hall for lunch. 

Once she reaches the cafeteria doors, she turns back to make sure Gen isn’t watching and she keeps walking and out the doors towards the bleachers. She’s fighting off tears as best as she can as she sits down and looks out towards the field. 

She doesn’t even know how much of what Gen said was true, but she still feels slightly betrayed. Betrayed at the fact that Peter clearly told Gen that she was upset over their friendship, and betrayed that he would talk about their sex life with Gen. 

She wouldn’t have thought he would do that to her, but clearly she’s wrong seeing as he told Gen about their fight. And why would he talk to Gen about their personal business? If he had a problem with it, which he shouldn’t, then the only person he really needs to talk to about it is her.

Meanwhile, Peter is sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria, eyes alternating between his phone and the crowd, wondering where the hell his girlfriend is. It’s 10 minutes into lunch by now and Lara Jean typically doesn’t take that long to make it to lunch. 

He unlocks his phone and sends Lara Jean a text before heading out to find her. 

Peter: Where are you? :(  
Lara Jean: Bleachers.  
Peter: On my way :/

When he finally does find her sitting on her own on the bleachers, he sees her wipe away what he assumes is a tear and his heart sinks into his stomach. 

He goes and sits next to her, quiet for a brief second as he’s unsure what to say to Lara Jean when she’s crying and he doesn’t know what’s wrong. 

“What’s wrong, Covey? You were fine in third period, what happened?”

Lara Jean lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. 

“I’m losing my mind here, Peter. You know it’s completely normal for us to not be having sex right?”

And whatever Peter was expecting, he wasn’t expecting that. In fact, the statement alone threw him for quite a loop and he stares at her, confusion written all over his face. “Of course I do. What brought that on?”

“I think I’ve been a pretty understanding girlfriend, don’t you?” she pauses and waits for Peter to answer, in which he nods, still confused. “And I think that if this were any other girl, she would not be nearly as ok with you still being best friends Gen. And she definitely wouldn’t be ok with the fact that her boyfriend is reporting every single detail of his current relationship to his ex.”

Peter opens his mouth to respond, but Lara Jean isn’t finished and the words keep spilling out. “I don’t know much about love and relationships, but I know I shouldn’t be left feeling like this. Peter, I tell you things in confidence that you won’t talk to other people about them. And I really really don’t like you turning around and telling Gen about our arguments. I don’t want to be the girlfriend that tells you who you can and can’t talk to, because I would never want you to do that to me, but if this is how this is going to be all the time, tell me now so I can remove myself from the situation and leave you and Gen be.”

Now Peter doesn’t even know what to say. Or where to start. He is still having trouble figuring out where them having sex or not having sex fits into this conversation, but he will question that later. 

“Lara Jean, you have to understand that even though Gen and I are over, she’s still been a part of my daily life for so long and I don’t fully know how to give that up. I love the shit out of you, and I can promise you that it’s only you. I’m sorry that I told Gen about our fight, when I shouldn’t have. I just thought that if I did, maybe she would try to back up some. Take it as a hint, or something. Clearly that wasn’t the case and I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think that you could ever tell Gen something and she take it as a hint to leave you. You give her an inch and she will take a mile. She’s been trying to sabotage us since the very beginning and you let her. Don’t ever talk to her about our relationship. Ever. It’s between me and you, and I should never be scared to be with you in fear of someone else knowing every detail about us. And it’s not just about the fact that you told her I was upset about your relationship with her, but that you also talk to her about how miserable you are without having sex. If you want it, go get her, I won’t stop you.” 

His eyes widen at that. “Whoa whoa whoa, I never mentioned anything about sex to her. I don’t talk to her about that stuff. And I’m kind of hurt that you would even think that I would say some shit like that about you, to her of all people.”

Lara Jean sits up a little straighter, trying to keep her calm. “You tell her everything else apparently, how am I to know what limitations you have? I mean, clearly you have no boundaries. You should at least care about me enough to not talk about me to her. You know she never has any good intentions, Peter. Don’t be so daft.”

Peter stands up because sitting still in one spot is making him feel antsy. 

“Who the hell are you mad at here, Lara Jean? Is it me, or is it Gen? Because it feels a lot like you’re mad at Gen and you’re taking it out on me. I told you I was sorry about telling her about why you were upset yesterday. But I wouldn’t talk to her about the personal shit between me and you.”

She knew Peter was right. She wasn’t really mad at him. Of course she was upset that he would tell Gen about their little argument, but she knew that he wouldn’t say those things about them not having sex. She knew she wasn’t exactly being fair to Peter, but none of that made her feel any better. 

Peter looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, he started up again. “Look babe, I’ll talk to Gen. I’ll let her know that we have to put some distance between us, because you’re right, any other girl would be pissed over this. Gen wouldn’t have ever let me be friends with other girls, let alone an ex. But you have to express your feelings to the right people. You can’t scream at me because you’re pissed at her.”

Lara Jean looks down at her feet, slightly embarrassed because she knows he’s right. She trusts him whole heartedly, and she did let her jealousy get to her. She knew that at the end of the she was with Peter, not Gen. 

Peter squats down in front of where she’s sitting on the bleachers so that he can be eye-to-eye with her. “I love you. I’m in love with you, Covey, no one else. Not her. Not anymore. Don’t give her that power over you, ok?”

She nods, a small pout still on her lips. Peter chuckles at how cute she looks and leans forward to give her pout a small kiss. 

“You and me, Covey.”

\-----------------------------------------------

_It's not me you're really mad at_  
_I see it in your eyes_  
_She's always had you pissed off_  
_And you hold it deep inside_  
_I’m telling you to let go, let go_  
_You told me give you a chance_  
_To feel the way you feel, but so you know_  
_Even if I don’t quite understand_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peter and Gen confrontation everyone's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. Enjoy my beautiful people.

 

 

It has been one full week since Peter has talked to Gen. He is scared to admit, even to himself, that it has been hard to go without speaking to her for so long. In retrospect, it hadn’t even been that long, but it felt long.

 

He hadn’t even talked to her about how they needed space. He had simply avoided her like the plague. Every text that came through he ignored, every phone call he let go to voicemail, and when he saw her at school he avoided eye contact as best as possible.

 

And he wasn’t avoiding her because Lara Jean wanted him to or because he was scared to tell herhe needed space - he was avoiding her because he was beyond pissed at what she had told Lara Jean just a week ago. So pissed that even just looking at her made him mad. He’d never been one that liked to lash out or be mean, but he knows if he actually talks to her that’s what he’ll do.

 

Things with him and Lara Jean still weren’t back to normal. Even though she had told him a few times that she forgave him, he can tell she’s still upset about the fact that he told Gen about their fight. She hadn’t been telling him nearly as many things as she used to - she’d been sort of closed off. That girl could talk forever and tell stories about her day or about certain conversations over and over, but now she hadn’t been. He hates that he has compromised their trust, and he hates that he ever told Gen in the first place.

 

He was honest when he said that the only reason he had told her was in hopes that she would get the clue and back off, but clearly that wasn’t the case. And now that he’s ignoring her, she still isn’t getting the clue. She had been texting him non-stop, his phone seemed to be going off every 10 minutes and he even turned the vibrate on his phone all the way off.

 

He’s doing a great job ignoring her absolute existence, until he and Lara Jean are at their favorite local coffee shop doing homework and his phone won’t stop lighting up.

 

“You gonna answer her or are you going to wait until you’re alone?”

 

“Lara Je—”

 

“It’s ok. I told you that my intentions weren’t to make you stop talking to her. I’ve noticed the distance between you two at school. You didn’t have to drop her completely.”

 

Peter put down his pencil and closed his Algebra book, shifting his body to face hers in the chair to his right.

 

“I didn’t stop talking to her because I think you told me to. I stopped because you’re right, I shouldn’t let her talk to you the way that she does and I shouldn’t give her any of my time considering all the shit she’s done to us. I was a shit boyfriend to you, Lara Jean. And she’s been a shit friend to me and a shit person to you. I cut her off because she pissed me off and because you’re worth more to me than she ever will be.”

 

Lara Jean leaned over in her seat and planted a small kiss on his cheek. “I appreciate you.” Peter smiled at her in return and pushed her hair behind her ear.

 

—

 

It seems as though after two more weeks, Gen finally starts to get the point. She doesn’t text nearly as much - only a few times during the week. Peter has to admit that he’s a little shocked that she hasn’t shown up at his house yet to throw a fit.

 

Lara Jean is surprised that Gen has left her alone too. Aside from the usual glares she gets in the cafeteria and the hallway, Gen hasn’t verbally said anything to Lara Jean. She hates admitting to herself just how relieved she is that she hasn’t said anything.

 

—

 

Despite the fact that she and Peter have been dating for a good amount of time now, Lara Jean still feels slightly out of place at these parties so she likes to stay next to Peter and his friends.

 

And that is why, at 10 PM on a Friday night, Lara Jean finds herself standing at the end of the table, to the left of Peter, cheering him on in an intense game of beer pong.

 

She’d probably be the last to admit it, but she loves to watch him play drinking games. Peter is an extremely competitive person and she thinks she’s known this since long before they ever started dating. And she has found that he is even more competitive when he’s been drinking, in which he may or may not be on his third red cup of beer, in addition to the beer he’s drank from his game of beer pong.

 

Peter is also an exceptionally great beer pong player, so when he watches the ball land in the next cup, he throws a fist into the air and puts his other arm around Lara Jean, pulling her into his side. She laughs and gives him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

 

Lara Jean actually always has a really good time at these parties, which was a big shock to her, considering how antisocial she had always been. She never drinks at them, especially since Peter has been helping her practice driving and she’s been assigned the role of designated driver for these things, but she still has fun. And this party is no different, she’s having a great time here with her drool-worthy boyfriend and his friends.

 

That is until Peter’s phone lights up on the edge of the table with a text from Gen.

 

_Gen: I always looked so good next to you. She can’t compare._

 

And her stomach drops.

 

Peter hasn’t looked at his phone, so he didn’t see the text that sat there waiting for him.

 

Lara Jean can’t help but feel sort of petty about the entire thing. That is why she tells herself that everything she does next, is because of pettiness and pettiness alone.

 

Peter’s left hand is still draped around her, laying very loosely on her left hip. She tucks herself closer into him and right after he throws his next ping pong ball, she steps on her tip toes and plants a kiss on his jawline first. And then she moves up and kisses right below his ear. And finally she bites his ear lobe lightly, pulling on it as her feet settle back onto the ground.

 

She can tell from the raggedness of his breath that she got to him, probably more than he deserved considering her intentions were only to make Gen jealous. Lara Jean can’t help the butterflies that have nested in her stomach, not just from the kiss, but from the public display of affection that she’s shown. She likes to keep that stuff rather private, and something like this is definitely far out of her comfort zone.

 

Peter tightens his grip on her waist and gives her a small kiss on her lips, his eyes glossed over. He keeps his eyes locked with hers until she clears her throat and points at the table, letting him know it’s his turn to go.

 

As Peter sets his cup down on the table after finishing off the beer, his phone lights up again and this time he sees it.

 

_Gen: She looks pathetic, begging for your attention._

 

“Fucking Gen.” Peter sticks his phone in his back pocket and side steps himself around Lara Jean, heading towards where Gen is standing against the wall across the room.

 

Lara Jean reaches for Peter’s hand, trying to stop him. “Peter just leave it, please.” He pulls his arm back, clearly angry, “no, this is bullshit.”

 

He continues to march his way towards Gen, who has stood herself up straight against the wall. Lara Jean is following behind closely, suddenly very nervous.

 

“What the fuck is your problem? Why can’t you just leave shit alone?” And if it wasn’t obvious that he was pissed before, it most definitely is now.

 

Gen tilts her head to the side, looking past Peter at Lara Jean, “aw, you can’t fight your own battles? How very cute.”

 

Peter crosses his arms and exhales, “no Gen, fuck that. She can fight her own battles, but this isn’t about her. It’s about you. We’re done, Gen. We’re not friends, we’re not acquaintances, we’re nothing. You can’t even be happy for me, happy that I’m happy. Lara Jean has been nothing but nice to you. Too nice to you even.”

 

Lara Jean looks around awkwardly, a good amount of people staring at them now.

 

“I love Lara Jean, and if you can’t accept that then I don’t want you in my life at all. Ever. Stop texting me, stop pining over me. Just fucking stop. It’s not cute. If anyone here looks pathetic, it’s you. Get a fucking clue, man.”

 

Gen looks as if she could cry and having everyone’s eyes on her doesn’t help either. She has never had anyone talk to her that way, and she never expected it, especially not from Peter.

 

Lara Jean is equally as shocked, having never heard Peter talk that way to anyone or about anyone. In hopes of calming him down, she steps forward and puts her hands on his waist from behind him and tiptoes to get closer to his ear and mumbles quietly, “come on Peter, let’s get you home.”

 

Peter shakes his head one last time at Gen and walks away, Lara Jean trailing behind him.

 

When they get out to her car, he turns towards her before he opens the passenger door.

 

“I’m really sorry to cause a scene, Covey. I know how much you hate th—” before he can finish, he’s cut off by Lara Jean’s lips on his, one hand on the back of his neck and the other bunched in his hoodie, trying to pull him closer even though he is as close as he can get.

 

She pushes him up against the car and as soon as his brain catches up with the rest of him, he pulls her closer by her skirt, neither of them caring that she is far more exposed than she would probably like to be.

 

As Lara Jean pulls away, she bites his lip softly, bringing a soft moan out of him.

 

“What was that for?” Peter asks her, a smile on his lips. She’s still close to his face and she can smell the alcohol on his breath.

 

“That was really, really hot, Peter Kavinsky.” Peter smirks and rests on hand on her thigh right below her skirt.

 

“Maybe I should do it more often, if I get kisses like that from you.” She shakes her head and laughs, kissing him once again, only quicker this time and with less sexual tension.

 

Lara Jean smiles up at him. “Thank you, for sticking up for me.” Peter leans forward and kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t do it before. I should have handled it a lot sooner.” “You did it now, that’s all that matters.”

 

Lara Jean steps away to let Peter open the door and get in. She gets in the drivers side and Peter is staring at her. “What?” Peter reaches over and holds her hand, “nothing, just thinking about how much I love you.” “I love you too, Peter.”

 

 

\-------

 

 

[twitter ](https://twitter.com/hiyastyIes)

 

[tumblr](http://startedlosinglightt.tumblr.com)


End file.
